


Eggsy Needs Brain Bleach

by von_gelmini



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy as Galahad, Established Relationship, Harry Hart Lives, Harry as Arthur, Harry is a more active agent as Arthur than Chester King was, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes those special Kingsman glasses cause trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggsy Needs Brain Bleach

"What was that?" Eggsy scraped the last of the fry up into Harry's plate. The man never did eat right on the morning after a mission.

"What was what?" Harry held his coffee cup up, hoping for a refill.

Eggsy rolled his eyes and filled the cup. Though Harry couldn't tell if he'd earned the expression for asking to be over-caffeinated or due to the mysterious 'what' Eggsy was banging on about too early in the morning.

"What was last night, that's what."

"Ah." Harry sat the cup onto the table. Apparently Eggsy had been at HQ watching the live feed. "That was a mission."

"I know what the bloody hell a mission is, Harry. That didn't look like one." The calm Eggsy had sworn to himself he'd keep was flying out the window.

"I had to think on my feet. I was about to be caught out. I did what it took to salvage the situation."

"And the only thing Kingsman's top agent could think of was to take the bird to bed? Or was that just a perk?"

"Now Eggsy, I seem to recall Merlin telling me of a similar perk you took yourself."

"Uh uh, Harry Hart. You don't get to play that card. I fucking thought you were dead. And besides, we weren't together then."

"Sometimes we have to do unpleasant things during a job. I thought you had accepted that, despite having failed your final test."

Eggsy tried to stop himself. He knew he was sounding like a jealous girlfriend. But he couldn't get past how he'd felt the night before. "That looked anything but unpleasant."

"It was supposed to." Harry sighed, taking his glasses (non-Kingsman variety) off and cleaning them on his napkin. "What is it you really want to ask me, Eggsy?"

Eggsy gnawed on his bottom lip, trying to think of how to say it. "It's just... I thought you was bent."

Harry smiled. "But you yourself find the company of both men and women to your liking, don't you?"

"Yeah but..."

"Then why can't I?"

"Yeah but... You just don't!" Eggsy said emphatically, well aware of how ridiculous he sounded.

Harry laughed. "You're right. I am, as you so colorfully put it, bent. I am homosexual."

"But you...!"

"Did what the mission required."

"Yeah but you..."

"Came? My dear boy, you'll find that with the appropriate fiction cooked up in one's mind and the proper application of friction, such a thing is possible for most men, regardless of orientation."

"So you're not..."

"I assure you, my compass points in an entirely different direction. Yours to be precise." He reached his hand across to the middle of the table.

Eggsy couldn't resist meeting it, twining their fingers together. "Did you ever? You know, not for a mission?"

"Things were different in my time," he said sadly. "Yes, I left a couple of ladies broken hearted when I was trying to deny what I was. You've got to understand. Such a thing just wasn't accepted in the least. It could ruin your life, your reputation, totally aside from it being criminal."

"Yeah, but you've been in love before. I mean, you're so much older..." Which was met with a harrumph from across the table. "I'm not naive enough to think I'm the first guy you've been in love with."

"Why not?" Harry arched an eyebrow.

Eggsy laughed. "You weren't no virgin that first night we fucked."

"I prefer to think of it as 'made love' but no, I was not. You're assuming that having had more than my share of sexual experience means more than it does."

"You never?" Eggsy asked incredulously.

"Not really. It wasn't a possibility, so I never allowed myself to become overly involved." Smiling, he stroked the back of Eggsy's hand with his thumb. "But with you, there was no stopping myself, no matter how hard I tried. As unbelievable as you might find it, you're the first."

"And only," Eggsy added possessively.

"And only." Harry stood and went around the table. He cupped Eggsy's chin in his hand, turning his face up for a kiss. "Now I'm going to be late for my debriefing, and you know how much Merlin dislikes tardiness." He bopped the tip of Eggsy's nose playfully before heading upstairs.

Eggsy followed, sprawling himself on their bed, watching as Harry put on his armor and became Arthur. He had to admit it was sexy as fuck. The only thing sexier was when he took all that off again and became his Harry again.

"There was one last thing before I go," Harry said, dropping to one knee to tie his shoe. "That might put your jealousies at ease." The task finished, he stayed there, fumbling about with the pocket of his jacket.

"What's that?"

"Gary Unwin, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"


End file.
